Cosplay Costumes for Kids
are ready-made Pretty Cure costumes for kids 4-7 years old. All costumes are released by Bandai and copyrighted by ABC and Toei Animation. ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' veroneacademycostumeforkids.jpg|Verone Academy Uniform $(KGrHqR,!h!FBk,oy2NcBQjnylTPnw~~60 12.jpg|Cure White blackcure-includes.jpg|Cure Black ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' blackmhcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Black Max Heart ver. FwPCMH Cure White Cosplay Costume.jpg|Cure White Max Heart ver. luminouscostumeforkids.jpg|Shiny Luminous ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' bloomcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Bloom egretcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Egret brightcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Bright windycostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Windy ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' YPC5 Cure Dream Cosplay Costume.jpg|Cure Dream Yes! 5 ver. YPC5 Cure Rouge Cosplay Costume.jpg|Cure Rouge Yes! 5 ver. costume YPC5 Cure Lemonade Cosplay Costume.jpg|Cure Lemonade Yes! 5 ver. YPC5 Cure Mint Cosplay Costume.jpg|Cure Mint Yes! 5 ver. costume aquacostumeforkids1.jpg|Cure Aqua Yes! 5 ver. ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! dreamcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Dream ''GoGo! ver. lemonadecostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Lemonade GoGo! ver. mintcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Mint GoGo! ver. aquacostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Aqua GoGo! ver. milkyrosecostumeforkids.jpg|Milky Rose ''Fresh Pretty Cure! peachcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Peach berrycostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Berry pinecostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Pine passioncostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Passion ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! blossomcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Blossom marinecostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Marine sunshinecostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Sunshine moonlightcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Moonlight ''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' melodycostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Melody rhythmcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Rhythm beatcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Beat musecostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Muse kanadechefcostumeforkids.jpg|Kanade: Lucky Spoon ''Smile Pretty Cure! Cosplay Costume Bandai Cure Happy.jpg|Cure Happy Cosplay Costume Bandai Cure Sunny.jpg|Cure Sunny peacecostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Peace Tumblr m1uf9uJsbZ1qmt14u0.png|Cure March Beauty.cos.png|Cure Beauty princess happycostume.jpg|Princess Cure Happy ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Heart.cos.jpg|Cure Heart 01_phot.jpg|Contents of Cure Heart Costume dia.cos.jpg|Cure Diamond rose.cos.jpg|Cure Rosetta sword.cos.jpg|Cure Sword Ace.costume.kinds.jpg|Cure Ace ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! CureLovelyChildrenCostume.jpg|Cure Lovely CureLovelyChildrenCostumeContents.jpg|Contents of Cure Lovely costume CureLovelyReversibleChildrenCostume.jpg|Cure Lovely (reversible - standard and Cherry Flamenco) CurePrincessChildrenCostume.jpg|Cure Princess CurePrincessChildrenCostumeContents.jpg|Contents of Cure Princess costume CurePrincessReversibleChildrenCostume.jpg|Cure Princess (reversible - standard and Sherbet Ballet) 1000087343_1.jpg|Cure Honey 1000087343_3.jpg|Contents of Cure Honey costume 61surqRhfpL._AA1000_.jpg|Cure Honey (reversible - standard and Popcorn Cheer) 61jAgciYbML._SL1500_.jpg|Cure Fortune 61AKTfjJarL._SL1500_.jpg|Contents of Cure Fortune costume Uie.jpg|Innocent Form ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure Imagedhdjjdjsj.jpg|Cure Flora Imagehshsudgdjsu.jpg|Contents of Cure Flora costume Imagensjsjdkkdks.jpg|Cure Mermaid Imagejsjsnjsjsjs.jpg|Contents of Cure Mermaid costume Cuenkdusjsk.jpg|Cure Twinkle Imagehjsjsjs.jpg|Contents of Cure Twinkle costume Imagendnxh.jpg|Cure Scarlet Imagehhhd.jpg|Contents of Cure Scarlet costume ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! CureMiracleCosplay.png|Cure Miracle CureMiracleContents.png|Contents of the Cure Miracle costume CureMagicalCosplay.png|Cure Magical CureMagicalContents.png|Contents of the Cure Magical costume MiracleRubyCosplay.png|Cure Miracle (Ruby Style) MiracleRubyContents.png|Contents of the Cure Miracle (Ruby Style) costume MagicalRubyCosplay.png|Cure Magical (Ruby Style) MagicalRubyContents.png|Contents of the Cure Magical (Ruby Style) costume MiracleSapphireCosplay.png|Cure Miracle (Sapphire Style) MiracleSapphireContents.png|Contents of the Cure Miracle (Sapphire Style) costume MagicalSapphireCosplay.png|Cure Magical (Sapphire Style) MagicalSapphireContents.png|Contents of the Cure Magical (Sapphire Style) costume MiracleTopazCosplay.png|Cure Miracle (Topaz Style) MiracleTopazContents.png|Contents of the Cure Miracle (Topaz Style) costume MagicalTopazCosplay.png|Cure Magical (Topaz Style) MagicalTopazContents.png|Contents of the Cure Magical (Topaz Style) costume MTPC Cure Felice Cosplay Costume Model.jpg|Cure Felice Cure_Felice.jpg|Contents of Cure Felice's outfit MTPC Magic School Uniform Costume Model.jpg|Magic School uniform (Pretty Cure & ZOZOTOWN collab) MTPC Magic School Uniform Costume.jpg|Contents of the school uniform costume MTPC Magic School Uniform Costume Hat.jpg|Witch hat belonging to the uniform costume MTPC Magic School Uniform Hoodie Costume.jpg|School uniform hoodie MTPC Magic School Uniform Hoodie Costume Model.jpg|A kid wearing the school uniform hoodie ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode 1000111426 3.jpg|Cure Whip 1000111426 2.jpg|Contents of Cure Whip's costume 1_4549660039952_2.jpg|Cure Custard 1_4549660039969_2.jpg|Cure Gelato 1_4549660039976_2.jpg|Cure Macaron 1000110909_1.jpg|Cure Chocolat 1000111381_1.jpg|Kira Kira Patisserie apron 1000115293_5.jpg|Cure Parfait 1000115293_2.jpg|Contents of Cure Parfait's costume KKPCALM KiraPati Uniform Costume Model.jpg|KIRAKIRA Patisserie uniform KKPCALM KiraPati Uniform Costume.jpg|Contents of the uniform costume ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' HuPC Cure Yell Cosplay Costume Model.jpg|Cure Yell CureYellCostume.jpg|Cure Yell's costume HuPC Cure Ange Cosplay Costume Model.jpg|Cure Ange CureAngeCosplay.jpg|Cure Ange's costume HuPC Cure Etoile Cosplay Costume Model.jpg|Cure Étoile CureEtoileCosplay.jpg|Étoile's costume HuPC Cure Macherie Cosplay Costume Model.jpg|Cure Macherie CureMacherieCostume.jpg|Cure Macherie costume HuPC Cure Amour Cosplay Costume Model.jpg|Cure Amour CureAmourCostume.jpg|Cure Amour costume ''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure'' 41gtQcgxraL.jpg|Cure Star Starcostume.jpg|Cure Star's costume 41XGI7bh1cL.jpg|Cure Milky 1000131657 8.jpg Milkycostume.jpg|Cure Milky's costume 51YMXlmVYoL._SL1000_.jpg|Cure Soleil Solielcostume.jpg|Cure Soleil's costume 51-EMpQbvmL._SY606_.jpg|Cure Selene Selenecostume.jpg|Cure Selene's costume 71A3Sfz6+yL. SL1500 .jpg|Cure Cosmo Cure Cosmo cosplay dress.png|Cure Cosmo's costume ''Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure'' CureGraceCosplay.jpg|Cure Grace CureGraceContents.jpg|Contents of Cure Grace's costume CureFontaineCosplay.jpg|Cure Fontaine CureFontaineContents.jpg|Contents of Cure Fontaine's costume CureSparkleCosplay.jpg|Cure Sparkle CureSparkleContents.jpg|Contents of Cure Sparkle's costume Trivia * "PreTume" is a portmanteau of the words "'''Pre'tty"'' and "Cos'tume'". Category:Merchandise Category:Pretty Cure All Stars